


Mistletoe.

by theweakestthing



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Kaworu has no idea what mistletoe is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe.

"What is that Shinji-kun?" Kaworu pointed toward the ceiling, above the entry way. Shinji tilted his head up to see the spikey points of the leaves and blushed lightly. 

"U-um, it's mistletoe," Shinji murmured kicking his foot against the mat to get the snow off of his boot. 

"Is there any reason for it to be on the ceiling?" Kaworu asked still staring up at the mistletoe, the snow in his hair began to melt and flatten his silver locks. 

"Well, it's some sort of tradition," Shinji squirmed shrugging off his coat and hanging it on one of the hooks. 

"A tradition?" Kaworu wondered aloud finally removing his shiny shoes. 

"Yeah," Shinji pulled the scarf from his neck, turning his body evasively. "It's a Christmas tradition," he finished wriggling his sock covered toes, trying to warm them up. 

"Ah, lillin traditions never cease to amaze me," Kaworu said as he pressed a finger against a point of one of the leaves, Shinji suddenly jumped up and yanked the mistletoe from the ceiling. "Oh, you're breaking tradition!" Kaworu exclaimed as Shinji ran off to yell a Misato-san with a rather red face. 

Shinji refused to say any more on the subject of mistletoe, going quite red every time Kaworu brought it up. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and research the matter by himself. He tried to ask the girls at school but they reacted much as Shinji had and ran away from him blushing. The boys weren't much help either, calling him gross for asking. And when he had tried to ask Misato, Shinji had dragged him away. Kaworu turned to the internet finally, his answer was in the first result. He glazed over its description as a plant and ecological importance and came to a stop near the bottom of the page. His eyes went wide at what he read.

" Mistletoe is relevant to several cultures. It is associated with Western Christmas as a decoration, under which lovers are expected to kiss."

Kaworu felt his own cheeks go red. 

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu called tentatively, standing in the doorway of Shinji's room. Shinji looked up from the book he had been reading, humming in acknowledgment. "I-I think you owe me something," Kaworu said holding his hands behind his back. 

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed confused and sort of offended at the wording. 

"You cheated me out of a kiss," Kaworu held his hand out before him, the mistletoe sat in his palm. Shinji froze where he was and turned beet red. "Shinji-kun, are you ill?" Kaworu said quite alarmed as he approached Shinji. 

"N-no," Shinji said as he batted Kaworu hand away from his forehead. "I didn't cheat you," Shinji pouted. 

"But tradition says that you should kiss under mistletoe," Kaworu said firmly as though it were law. 

"Does it really matter?" Shinji scowled rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yes," Kaworu nodded, "it matters to me," he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Shinji considered how much these things meant to Kaworu, he really did enjoy getting involved with Lillin culture. 

"Fine," Shinji sighed heavily, "come here," he beckoned with a sour face. Kaworu walked toward Shinji and stopped in front of the boy. "You have to bend down, I'm not getting on my tip-toes," Shinji pouted.

Kaworu bent down slightly and stopped a mere few centimetres from Shinji's face, the other's boy breath tickled his lips. Shinji brought his shaking hands up to Kaworu's collar and curled his fingers into the fabric, he closed his eyes and waited. 

"Well, get on with it then," Shinji grumbled cracking an eye open. "Kiss me idiot." 

Kaworu didn't need to be asked twice and closed the gap between their lips, he didn't know what to do with his hands and wrapped his arms around Shinji's shoulders drawing the boy closer. There's a living thing pressed against him, he could feel Shinji's pulse race. He stepped away and smiled. 

"Thank you Shinji-kun," he said to Shinji's closed eyes, they fluttered open. 

"U-um, it's okay, I guess," Shinji held his hand over his heart, feeling the racing pulse beneath his fingers. 

"Merry Christmas," Kaworu smiled with that easy charm of his. 

"Merry Christmas," Shinji said from under his lashes.


End file.
